artista por tu amor
by Irma.Slytherin
Summary: Es una historia sobre Draco y Hermione en la que interviene la traicion, el dolor y la sorpresa pero sobre todo el amor, leenla jeje espero que les guste y por sierto tiene muchas faltas de ortografia xD nunca eh sido buena con eso jejeje
1. ¿quien eres?

**Hola pues este es mi primer Fan Fic aquí - así que espero no me juzguen tan feo bueno el Fic se llama "Artista Por Tu Amor" y espero que dejen bueno es muy corto pero espero poner el próximo capitulo pronto.**

**Ah antes algo rapidito lo que esta en paréntesis y con las letras N/A (N/A:) es lo que yo quiero decir ignórelos si eso quieren**

**¿Quién Eres?**

-Ron por favor espera

-lárgate Granger

-nunca, Ron yo te amo por favor no me dejes

-claro que no te dejare soltándole un golpe en la cara (N/A: patán eso no se hace) tu eres mía, entiéndelo…

Ron Y hermione discutían como ya era costumbre desde hace ya 3 meses

---------- Flash Back ----------

- hermione… quisieras ser... Mi… emmm ¿mi novia?? -con floren en la mano y muy sonrojado

-claro ron había estado esperando desde ya unos años ron te amo -dijo mientras lo besaba (**N/A**: _lo demás pueden imaginárselo xD_)

---------- Fin del Flash Back ----------

-te pego de nuevo ¿no es así? -le pregunto Ginny a su amiga cuando entro en la sala común intentando disimular el notable morete que le había dejado su "amado"- Maldito -dijo enojada- aunque sea mi hermano no te merece, tu te mereces algo mejor

-no, no lo que pasa esque el se enojo conmigo por mi culpa -dijo hermione triste- yo hablaba con harry y tu hermano nos vio

-¿se enojo por que te vio hablar con harry? Vamos el es tu mejor amigo y también el de mi hermano, hermione abre los ojos Ron no te quiere -dijo molesta al ver que su amiga no quería ver la realidad

Hermione salio corriendo ignorando los gritos de ginny y corrió hacia el patio estaba oscuro y frió puesto que era una noche de invierno corrió hasta llegar al lago donde se sentó frente a el sin percatar que había alguien a lo alto de un árbol cercano a donde estaba ella, ya que el llanto no e permitía ver mas aya que su dolor esa persona en el árbol permanecía callada saco una pluma, tinta y papel y comenzó a dibujar.

Al día siguiente una lechuza en la ventana de hermione la despertó, se levanto un poco asustada y al ver la lechuza en la ventana se sorprendió fue hacia ella y le abrió la ventana para que el ave pudiera entrar el ave entro en la habitación dejo un paquete sobre la cama de hermione y salio por la misma ventana por la que había llegado desapareciendo de la vista de hermione

-¿que es esto? -dijo al ver el paquete en un envoltura color verde con un listón plateado con una pequeña nota que decía- _para la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo… hermione granger_ (**N/A**: _jaja si como no la mas bonita no es verdad pero que quieren tenia que ponerlo_)-no lo podía creer alguien le había enviado algo rápidamente abrió el paquete con cuidado y en su interior encontró un dibujo de una mujer sentada frente a un lago, un lago al parecer muy hermoso que aunque solo estuviera con pluma no dejaba de ser algo increíble, al reverso de ese dibujo tenia escrito:

"_Con esta rosa quiero sanar tus heridas, secar tus lagrimas y entrar en tu corazón" _

-¿rosa? -Vio el paquete y dentro de el una rosa blanca, ella no pudo evitar que en su rostro volviera a dibujarse una sonrisa que hacia tiempo era imposible sacarle- _atentamente, tu más grande admirador _

Cerca de ahí se escuchaban pasos, hermione sabia que tenia que esconder eso fuera el que fuera que se acercara podría decirle algo a ron y sabia bien que eso a el no le agradaría nada tomo la rosa y la guardo en su libro favorito, guardo la caja debajo de su cama y el dibujo bajo su almohada se acostó y fingió estar dormida al cabo de un minuto y medio parvati y lavender entraron en la habitación

-hermione despierta es tarde -dulcemente dijo parvati

-si ya voy -"despertando" hermione

Al salir de la sala se encontró a Ron

-hola cariño

-hola ron

-como estas –besándola

-bien con permiso tengo que ir a… terminar una tarea adiós -dijo al salir corriendo por el pasillo tropezando a la entrada con…- Quítate malfoy -recogiendo sus libros, cayendo de uno de ellos una rosa blanca y una hoja que draco tomo burlonamente- devuélveme eso -sacando su varita y amenazándolo

-es una linda rosa -sonriendo malvadamente- ¿a quien se la quitaste?

-es mía ahora dámela -tomando con fuerza la varita- te lo advierto

-si tu lo dices -extendiendo la rosa mientras que sonreía, a hermione le pareció raro pero tomo la rosa- adiós granger por cierto, no deberías de llorar tanto oh y que mal dibujo -caminando y despareciendo de su vista

-¿¿dibujo…?? Mi dibujo se lo quedo maldito -saliendo corriendo detrás de el pero antes de alcanzarlo- profesora McGonagall

-por que tanta prisa señorita Granger, no la quiero ver correr por los pasillos 10 puntos menos para griffindor (**N/A**: jeje arriba slytherin)


	2. confucion en clase de pociones

**Hola jeje este es el segundo fic agradezco mucho los Reviews emm bueno ps esta es la segunda parte del fic**

**Confusión en clase de pociones**

-¿Dónde estabas? –dijo ron molesto cuando hermione entro en el salón de pociones con sus cosas y se sentó junto a el.

-¿Dónde? En la biblioteca te lo dije ¿no es así? –dijo con miedo.

-no me engañes, estuviste con alguien mas ¿verdad?-tomándola del brazo

-ron déjala en paz la lastimas –dijo harry que acababa de llegar

-tu cállate traidor –dijo aventando a hermione al suelo y sacando su varita apuntando a harry- tu me la quieres quitar

-yo, no seas entupido ron, sabes que Hermy es solo como una amiga, una hermana para mi, a la única que amo es a tu hermana, a Ginny- dijo también sacando su varita en posición de defensa

-expelliarmus-dijo una voz en la entrada

La varitas saliendo disparadas de su mano y cayeron en manes de… nada mas y nada menos que del profesor de pociones Severus Snape

-los dos castigados los quiero en mi oficina a las 8 oh y 50 puntos menos para la casa de Griffindor de cada uno por su falta de cordura. Todos sentados –cuando todos se hubiesen sentado –donde esta la señorita Granger, estaba aquí hace unos segundos, creo que alguien mas será castigada este día –dijo con una sonrisa burlona- joven malfoy vaya y búsquela y la quiero ver aquí de inmediato

-yo pero por que yo? –dijo molesto-

-por que es una orden –dijo en un tono de superioridad

-si señor –dijo la salir corriendo de ahí

Al cabo de unos minutos tras preguntarles a los retratos si había visto a una muchacha tonta con pelos de escobeta dio con su paradero le había dicho que paso corriendo llorando hacia los baños del 3er piso. Cuando llego toco la puerta pero no hubo repuesta así que entro y si ahí estaba en una esquina sentada y llorando

-lárgate –dijo cuando lo vio entrar

-no, me ah enviado el profesor de pociones por ti-dijo riendo al verla en ese estado

-dijo que te largaras -era myrtle la llorona en lo alto de los baños

-tu cállate fantasma entupido –dijo molesto- coopera Granger o vienes conmigo por las buenas o será por las malas-sacando su varita

-as lo que quieras, no me interesa-dijo son dejar de llorar

-cállate y no me hagas mas difícil esto- apuntándola con la varita

-no me dejaras en paz ¿cierto? –el negó con la cabeza- bien vamos

Hermione se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, Draco la siguió cuando llegaron al salón

-bien hecho señor Malfoy 10 puntos para Slytherin en cuanto a usted señorita Granger 10 Puntos Menos para Griffindor –dijo desde su escritorio

Ambos se fueron cada uno a sus escritorios Hermione con Harry y Ron, y Draco con Crabbe y Goyle

-ron… -comienzo hermione

-cállate no quiero oírte –dijo este

-silencio de nuevo usted quieren que les baje mas puntos –dijo Snape- como no se pueden mantener en silencio tengo que sepáralos –sonriendo complacido- señor Weasley con las señoritas Brown y patil, Señor potter, con zabbini y parkinson y por ultimo señorita Granger con los jóvenes Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle rapido

Ellos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a sus respectivos asientos

-jaja nos toco el cerebrito Granger –dijo malfoy burlonamente

-cállate malfoy –dijo moleta

-bien ahora que están todos comencemos esto es lo que necesitan conseguir –apareciendo en el pizarrón los ingredientes- pero no es tan fácil como parece tienen que salir y conseguir esos ingredientes por que aquí no hay suficiente para todo, ahora salgan y los traen en su libro dice en que lugares los encontrarlos, nos vemos aquí en una hora

-una hora e muy poco tiempo –dijo hermione apuntando los ingredientes en una hoja

-no es poco tiempo si nos separarlos crabbe, goyle consigan los 2 primeros ingredientes rápido –dijo draco a sus compañeros

-solo 2 malfoy son 8 ingredientes nos tocaría a 3 cada uno viendo que aquellos se iban

-calma cerebrito, no puedo encargarles mas no es conveniente –pensando- bien el 3er ingrediente esta en… el lago –viendo su libro-

-no no es así, ahí no hay –viendo el libro-

-si hay confía en mi la eh visto –saliendo corriendo hacia allá

-malfoy espera –corriendo tras el, cuando llegaron al lago

-te lo dije –en tono de superioridad

-bien tu ganas –molesta de que el supiera mas

Al cabo de 45 minutos encontraron todo lo que necesitaba, y regresaron al salón

-vaya somos los primeros en regresar –dijo Draco sentándose en su lugar y sonriendo a Hermione – te lo dije

-ya cállate –aun moleta

-quien te hizo el dibujo –le pregunto Draco

-¿Cuál dibujo? Oye mi dibujo regrésamelo

-no lo are –sonriendo saco un papel del bolsillo

-por favor Draco –acercándose a el, Draco tenia fama de ser un seductor pero también de no dejarse seducir fácilmente

-aléjate granger, después te puedes arrepentir –viéndola de arriba abajo y sonriendo

-muy seguro de eso? –sentándose sobre el tomando sus manos y el dibujo y acercando su cara a la de el

-no te vaya a ver tu novio podría enojarse –dijo riendo nervioso

-que pasa malfoy? ¿Te pongo nervioso? –sonriendo

-no es eso –levantándose y haciéndola bajar -no me meto con sangres sucias –dandose la vuelta

-no importa ya obtuve lo que quería –riendo con el dibujo en la mano

Draco solo la miro y sonrió por lo bajo al cabo de unos 5 minutos llegaron los demás alumnos menos Crabbe y Goyle

-donde están –dijo hermione viendo la puerta y su reloj

-ahora vez por que no es conveniente dejarles mas trabajo no te preocupes –sacando los 2 ingredientes faltantes- los tome del diván –sonriendo- Snape dijo que no había para todos pero no dijo que no podíamos tomarlos

Hermione no pudo evitar una sonrisa después de todo no era tan tonto como ella creia. Snape entro

-bien creo que todos están aquí menos los Señores Crabbe y Goyle que me temo están en enfermería bien ya que tienen los ingredientes comencemos –apuntando las instrucciones en el pizarrón y quedando en silencio

Todos comenzaron a preparar la poción los primeros en terminar fueron Hermione y Draco

-creo que esto esta bien, pueden retirarse 20 puntos para ambas casas –viéndolos a ambos guardar sus cosas

Era noche Hermione se preparaba para dormir cuando una lechuza golpeo la ventana Hermione corrió a abrir en su interior una hoja y una rosa blanca

-otra vez? –dijo sonriendo y vio el papel

Era un dibujo de ella sonriendo y sus libros en la mano frente a la biblioteca un dibujo nuevamente hermoso voltio la hoja y encontró lo siguiente:

Espero que pases una bonita noche, sonríe hermosa, no llores mas, el no merece tus lagrimas, como desearía que me mires como lo miras a el, como desearía ser la razón de tu sonrisa, de que tu corazón palpite, te amo como nadie mas lo ara

atte.: tu más grande admirador

No lo pudo evitar sonrió como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia se acostó en su cama con la rosa en su buró y el dibujo en su mano


	3. el fin de una relacion

**Hola jajaja quería agradecer los Reviews jeje en especial a Lula gracias por la recomendación - bueno pues aquí esta el tercer capitulo jajaja para que aburridos con esto, así que aquí esta el tercer capitulo jeje**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que esos dibujos y esas rosas aparecían cada noche en su ventana. Hermione caminaba feliz por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca

-Hola niña –dijo draco

-hay que quieres, ni tus insultos matutinos aran que mi felicidad se baya, así que te digo pierdes tu tiempo –dijo mientras seguía caminando sin prestar atención a draco

-jajaja ridícula enamorada –sonriendo y yéndose de ahí, riendo a carcajadas

Llego a la biblioteca y saco un libro y unos pergaminos y comenzó a terminar su tarea ahí se le unió Ginny

-que feliz te vez hoy –dijo Ginny sonriendo

-si muy feliz –sin poder evitar sonreír

-y a que se debe hermy dijo intrigada

-no lo se solo me siento feliz –sonriendo- listo eh terminado –cerrando el libro y guardando sus cosas –vamos quiero hablar con tu hermano tenias razón el no me merece –dijo sonriendo

-que bueno que recapacitaste –sonriendo y caminando- vamos a buscarlo

-no es necesario –viéndolo venir- espera aquí –dijo caminando hacia el-ron tenemos que hablar

-que pasa? –mirándola

-tenemos que hablar, camina –yendo hacia el frente y el tras de si

-harry –dijo ginny- vamos me da miedo como reaccione ron –besándolo y siguiendo a Hermione y Draco a una distancia Razonable

-que pasa? –dijo ron cuando hermione se detuvo frente al lago

-no ce como decírtelo, lo que pasa esque no me había dado cuenta de que… ya esta bien, te vi besándote con parvati la semana pasada –dijo seria

-hermione deja explicarte –comenzando a hablar- lo que pasa esque ella se me insinuó me dijo cosas y luego me beso

-sean cuales sean las razones, ron no me interesa –dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas- solo quiero que me dejes tranquilo –dijo triste- no quiero verte, será mejor que solo seamos amigos –dijo mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla

-no, te dije que eras mía y solo mía –tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola- si no eres mía no serás de nadie

-ron suéltame me lastimas –tratando de alejarse de el- ya no te tengo miedo –soltándose- no te me acerques o lo lamentaras –dijo cuando salio corriendo ron fue tras de ella pero Harry lo detuvo

Hermione corrió y corrió hasta que tropezó con la persona que menos quería ver

-que pasa granger –dijo draco, deteniéndola y ayudándola a levantarse ya que se había caído

-lárgate, déjame, por favor –levantándose- quiero estar sola –dijo llorando

Draco la miro llorar y la soltó ella salio corriendo a su habitación cuando llego encontró en su cama un paquete y en lo que se acercaba a el llego una lechuza

-ahora no, vete –le decía a la lechuza que se había puesto en su cama- vete –pero la lechuza no se movía

Fue hacia el paquete y vio que era de ron sin ni siquiera abrirlo lo tiro al suelo y se puso a llorar, la lechuza le pico la mano, ella no hacia nada, la lechuza le seguía picando la mano cuando le hizo caso vio una nota atada a la pata de la lechuza

-que es esto… -la tomo y la leyó

_Hola bonita, dime por favor por que lloras te vi correr por los pasillos por favor contesta_

Hermione tomo el pergamino y escribió a su revés

_Quien eres, por que no me dices nada de ti?_

Termino de escribir y la ato a la pata del animal y este salio volando al cabo de unos minutos regreso la lechuza con otra nota en la pata y lo leyó

_Aun no es hora bonita, tengo miedo que me rechaces además eso no contesta mi pregunta_

Sonrió un poco y voltio el pergamino y contesto

_Soy libre de nuevo termine con ron, después de lo que me hizo me traiciona pero sabes que no me duele eso, si no que el no entiende nada, no me quiere dejar en paz , por favor dime que hacer_

Doblo el papel y lo ato a la lechuza, sonrió y la dejo ir como supuso la lechuza regreso

_Sabes que deberías hacer sonreír, si sonríes mi día se ilumina te vez hermosa sonriendo, eres preciosa, sal con tus amigas, con esa niña weasley, Ginny creo que se llama ve con ella diviértete. Pero ahora ve a clases que se te hace tarde, nos vemos en pociones_

Al terminar eso venia un pequeño dibujo de una niña sonriendo con el sol sobre su cabeza y un niño a su lado que la miraba

-pociones? –pensando- pero va conmigo?

Salio corriendo a clase de pociones y llego tarde junto a Draco Malfoy para su buena suerte el profesor aun no Había llegado y mejor aun no estaba Ron

-silencio –dijo Snape al entrar- señorita Granger con el señor malfoy, señor potter con la señorita Parkinson

De mala gana se fueron donde el profesor les había pedido, Draco se la paso toda la clase molestando a Hermione esta solo se reía y seguía trabajando

-Granger, de verdad que eres rara –dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas

Hermione se empezó a reír y termino el trabajo

-profesor terminamos –dijo seria

-pueden retirarse

-gracias –dijo Hermione guardando sus cosas y saliendo de ahí

En la cena

-como ya saben el baile de Hallowen será muy pronto, es indispensable su disfraz si es que desea ir…

El viejo seguía hablando y hablando sin intención de callarse

Al terminar de cenar todos se fueron a su cuarto a excepción de Hermione que s fue al lago en el que de nuevo llego una lechuza y tomo la nota

_Que hermosa te vez hoy_

Esta sonrió y contesto

_Jajaja y que vas a ir al baile de Hallowen_

Doblo el pergamino y lo mando, al cabo de unos minutos regreso la lechuza

_Solo si vas conmigo. A la niña mas hermosa del mundo, le gustaría ir conmigo, un pobre esclavo de tu amor_

Sonrió y contesto

_Será todo un placer, me encantaría conocerte ahora, me iré a dormir estoy cansada quiero dormir nos vemos luego…_

Mandando la nota y se fue a su habitación


	4. Baile de Halloween

**Hola pido una disculpa por la tardanza y la brevedad jaja pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo así que les pido una disculpa y ps quería agradecer sus reviews jeje y ps ya por fin pude terminar este capitulo jeje espero que les guste ajja tratare de mejor mi ortografía y pues espero que esta vez le entiendan mas facil xD bueno nos vemos pronto espero, espero que les guste **

**Baile de Halloween**

Era el 31 de octubre y Hermione se arreglaba para ir al baile; traía un hermoso vestido que hacia resaltar mas su bello cuerpo, traía el cabello lacio y suelto, con un antifaz plateado, se veía realmente hermosa; a las 9:00 p.m. ya estaba lista, salio en dirección al comedor donde en la entrada habían ya varios muchachos esperando a alguien; ella se quedo en la entrada como había quedado con su admirador, estaba muy nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro

-disculpa, tu eres Hermione Granger –le pregunto un chico de primer año

-emm… si –dijo algo nerviosa- tu eres…

-me mandaron a que te entregara esto –era una pequeña nota arrugada- adiós –el chico salio corriendo de ahí

-¿que? –miro al chico desaparecer y después leyó la nota

_Hola, que linda te vez, pareces una reina, adivina quien soy, solo busca lo que siempre te eh regalado_

Ella se quedo pensando que era lo que siempre le regalaba, dibujos, Alegría, -rosas- pensó, sonrió al ver que un muchacho sacaba una rosa blanca y se acercaba a ella, estaba demasiado nerviosa no podía evitarlo por fin conocería a ese chico que la había puesto tan feliz los últimos días, por fin conocería a ese chico que la hacia sentir tranquila

-hola bonita, ¿Cómo estas? –el chico era alto casi pálido, ojos grises y el cabello platinado; aunque traía un antifaz ella logro reconocerlo

-¿Malfoy? –dijo temblando, no sabia si era del miedo o de rabia

-si –dijo apenado, (N/A: hipócrita)- ahora entiendes por que no podía decirte quien soy, me hubieras mandado al demonio, no me creerías nada –aun con la cabeza baja

-¿esto es un juego verdad? –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y la varita en la mano

-no hermione deja explicarte

-no no lo are -dijo al salir corriendo

-espera por favor –dijo Draco corriendo tras de ella

-aléjate, mentiroso, traidor –dijo mientras seguía corriendo

-no no te eh mentido, todo lo que te eh dicho es verdad, te amo –dijo deteniéndose al ver que ella disminuía su velocidad y ya prácticamente solo caminaba- por favor escúchame

-aléjate –dijo sin moverse del lugar

-vamos a hacer una cosa, yo te explico lo que pasa y cuando termine tu decides si me voy o me quedo

-habla, rápido no tengo tu tiempo –sin voltear a verlo

-mírame ve que lo que te digo es sincero por favor –caminando frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos- por favor -no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar como un niño- hermione te amo

-pero eso no te da derecho a jugar conmigo –dijo llorando

-yo no eh jugado contigo, te lo aseguro siempre te eh sido sincero, solo que soy un entupido –dijo aun llorando dándole la espalda- se que no merezco tu cariño se que ni siquiera merezco que me mires, soy una basura un ser que no te merece, pero esque entiéndeme por favor

-¿entenderte? –Dijo enojada- que quieres que entienda, que me tratabas mal solo por que me amabas, que siempre me as humillado por el cariño que me tienes, que quieres que entienda, que quieres

-no se ni que demonios ago aquí no merezco tu cariño no merezco el cariño de nadie –dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al bosque prohibido- creo que me iré para ya no causarte mas problemas adiós hermosa, solo perdóname

-Draco, espera no te iras hasta que me expliques –dijo corriendo tras de el y deteniéndolo

-hermione –sonriendo- te explicare todo pero dame tiempo, lo que pasa esque, no se como decírtelo –viendo el piso- realmente te amo, no podía decirte nada por, por miedo, tenia miedo a tu rechazo –dijo aun con los ojos llorosos

-draco –dijo acercándose a el

-mi padre amenazo con matarme si no me caso con quien el me diga, me permite tener "aventuras" como el dice –dijo apenado- pero yo no quiero eso, estoy cansado de que ellas solo me usen, yo solo quería conocer el amor verdadero es ahí cuando te conocí, mejor dicho te vi hace 3 años no entendía lo que pasaba –mirándola a los ojos- desde que te vi me pareciste una niña muy hermosa, pero hace 3 años, cuando te veía enfrentarte a esos dementotes me parecía fascinante la manera en que lo hacías, la verdad no podía dejar de pensar en ti, todo el día estabas en mi cabeza, al principio no entendía, o bueno mejor dicho no quería entender, no entendía por que siempre que te veía me sentía extraño, me gustaba que me insultaras suena raro lo se pero eso me pasaba, hasta ase poco me anime a decirte lo que sentía por ti pero, no sabia como, averigüe cosas sobre ti y una vez escuche que te gustaría mucho tener un admirador secreto, de ahí mi idea –sonriendo la veía se sentía bien decir lo que sentía- te lo juro te amo

-draco, por que tardaste tanto –dijo mientras lo abrazaba (**N/A**: puta, loca primero dices amar a uno y luego andas con el otro quien eres… además tienes cambios muy drásticos de personalidad, te pareces a mi xD)- yo también te quiero

-hermione perdón –dijo mientras la abrazaba- bueno solo quiero pedirte que si quieres ser… que si quieres estar a mí lado por siempre –dijo apenado tomando su mano

-si draco, si quiero –dijo mirándolo a los ojos y luego besándolo

-pero hermione quería pedirte un favor –apenado- no le digas nada a nadie de nosotros por dos razones la primera, esto será mas divertido, y la segunda, por que mi padre me mataría necesito tiempo para decírselo, además te verías mal, supongo yo, por que acabas de terminar con ron bueno eso pienso yo

-si tienes razón –sonriendo- será un secreto –dijo mientras lo volvía a besar

-ahora señorita granger, ¿desearía ir al baile conmigo? –tomándola de la mano

-si encantada joven malfoy –mientras sonreía

-te importa s me cambio el color del cabello esto es muy sencillo que me reconozcan aunque tu pasas casi desapercibida, pero –cambiando su cabello de una color platinado, a un negro azulado- mejor

Draco la tomo de la mano y la llevo adentro al baile mientras caminaban

-Draco, de verdad nunca penseque podrías llegar a ser tan lindo –dijo mientras sonreía

-créeme ni yo lo había pensado, es algo nuevo para mi, bien dicen que el amor vuelve poeta hasta el hombre mas frió del planeta –se ríe- o algo así

Ella solo se empezó a reír y lo beso.

En el baile fueron los mas admirados tanto por que ella era realmente hermosa y el ni se diga

-esta fue el mejor día de mi vida, gracias hermosa –dijo mientras sonreía y la besaba

-gracias Draco, por hacerme creer de nuevo en el amor

Se despidieron con un tierno beso en la entrada de la casa de Griffindor, hermione se quedo mirando mientras que Draco se alejaba de ahí tarareando una alegre canción.

Cuando llego a su sala se empezó a reír y fue con pansy

-hola bonita –dijo mientras la besaba de una manera muy apasionada

-hola Draki –dijo correspondiéndole al beso

-tengo que escribir algo a mi padre –dijo besándola- te veo en tu habitación en media hora

-claro Draki te espero –dijo mientras se iba y este comenzaba a escribir una nota no precisamente para Hermione

_Padre:_

_Ella esta convencida que la amo, la muy idiota se creyó todo, la primera fase del plan esta completa_

Doblo el papel y la ato a una lechuza que voló por una ventana abierta

-granger te amo –dijo mientras reía y caminaba a la habitación de pansy


	5. mentiras de un artista

**Hola jajaja ya se me quieren matar por el capitulo anterior jejeje creo que se van dando cuenta de la manera en que escribo jeje bueno espero que esta historia les este gustando jeje bueno acepto sugerencias quejas comentarios y de mas jejeje gracias por los Reviews este es el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste**

**Mentiras de un Artista**

-que linda noche pase a tu lado Draki –decía pansy mientras lo besaba

-si claro –dijo mientras se levantaba y cambiaba

-ya te vas Draki –sentándose en la cama

-si ya me voy ya obtuve lo que quería y tú también te di lo que querías, adiós pansy –dijo tomando su corbata y saliendo de ahí

-Draki –dijo tratando de detenerlo sin éxito

Draco estaba muy pensativo no sabia por que se sentía inquieto fue a su habitación tomo un pedazo de pergamino y escribió

_Buena noche bonita_

La ato a la pata de su lechuza y la hecho a volar a los pocos minutos la lechuza regreso

_Buenas noches chiquito, que descanses, sueña conmigo que yo soñare contigo mi amado príncipe_

-maldita cursi –dijo mientras leía la nota- príncipe –riendo a carcajadas

Draco tomo la nota y la guardo en el buró como había hecho con las que días atrás le había mandado, no sabia por que pero no podía tirarlas quizás le servirían algún día o quizás era otra cosa que el no entendía. Mientras tanto ella en su habitación se reía a carcajadas sentada frente a la ventana contemplando la luna

-me las van a pagar lo juro –tomando de una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que le había pedido a Dobby cuando entro a su cuarto- jajaja entupidos –dijo cuando se quedo dormida con la botella en la mano frente a la ventana

A la mañana siguiente Draco se levanto muy temprano y comenzó a dibujar a Hermione en el baile de Halloween tal como la recordaba le gustaba dibujar pero según le decía su padre era una estupidez Draco lo había dejado de hacer por temor a su padre pero ahora el no tenia por que enterarse y siempre dibujaba para Hermione no sabia ni por que pero creía que eso la aria sentir bien. Hermione se levanto un poco mas tarde para ver en su cama un paquete en el que dentro de el había una rosa y un dibujo de ella sonrió y lo guardo en el cajón donde tenia todo lo que el le había mandado también había un nota que decía lo siguiente

_Buenos días espero que te encuentres muy bien solo quería decirte que la velada de ayer fue maravillosa lastima que no podamos demostrar lo que sentimos ante los demás te veo en la noche en el lago te estaré esperando te Amo, mi bella Hermione_

Hemione sonrió y salio de su habitación aun algo mareada por la manera en que había bebido el día anterior al bajar se encontró con Ginny y Harry dormidos en un sillón

-hey ustedes dos ya despierten –dijo tomando un cojín y tirándoselos en la cara

Estos se levantaron asustados pero sonrieron al verla muy divertida con los cojines en la mano

-buenos días hermy oye no crees que es muy temprano –dijo Ginny mientras besaba a su despeinado novio

-¿temprano? Son mas de las 6 –dijo sonriendo

-¿las 6 de la mañana?, si es bien temprano

-las 6 de la tarde flojos –dijo sonriendo

-¿que? –Harry asustado vio su reloj- mentirosa es medio día –levantándose

-quizás pero lo bueno esque ya están despiertos –dijo mientras se sentaba entre ellos

-¿y ahora tu que traes? –dijo Ginny tallándose los ojos

-jajjaa nada, donde esta tu hermanito –le dijo a Ginny mientras jugaba con el cojín

-emm el esta emm… bueno el –dijo mirando a harry sin saber que decir

-ya se donde esta –dijo mirando que parvati bajaba de las escaleras del cuarto de chicos y ron tras de ella- ahí viene –dijo mientras sonriente señalaba a Ron

-hermione no es lo que crees –dijo Harry tratando de defender a su amigo

-jajaja no te preocupes Harry el puede hacer lo que quiera ahora si me disculpan me iré a bañar –dijo hermione mientras caminaba a su cuarto feliz pegándole a los niños de primero que se atravesaran en su camino

-y a esta que le pasa –dijo Ginny abrazando a su novio

-no se pequeña pero ahora te molestaría si te beso –dijo acercando su cara a ella

-jajaja tontuelo claro que no –dijo besándolo- desde cuando pides permiso

-desde anoche que me soltaste un buen golpe anoche

-jajaja esque me pegaste un susto tremendo –dijo sonrojada- me perdonas

-jajaja no hay problema al cabo ni me dolió –tapándose la mejilla

-jajaja haber déjame ver –dijo quitándole la mano y ver que traía la mejilla roja- jajaja perdón amorcito perdón –dijo mientras lo besaba

Draco caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo cuando se encontró con Snape

-Draco ven acá –dijo Snape mirando a ambos lados del pasillo asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie

-si señor –dijo mientras se acercaba a prisa

-a mi despacho ahora –dijo caminando frente a el

-si señor –dijo caminando tras de el

Al llegar a su despacho Snape dejo entrar a Draco y cerro la puerta cuando el entro

-si señor, que se le ofrece –dijo sentándose frente al profesor

-felicitarte Draco as hecho tu trabajo muy bien –dijo mientras lo miraba serio

-gracias señor pero creo que aun no esta completamente el trabajo –dijo apenado

-porque e dices eso anoche te vi con ella en el baile dime acaso ella sabe algo que no debiera –preocupado dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-no señor sin embargo por lo que yo se y por lo que eh visto aun me falta mucho para convencerla de mi amor no se sentí como miedo de su parte

-te entiendo bien pues puedes aprovechar mi clase are lo posible por dejarlos solos pero no puedo darles mucho tiempo entendido

-si señor –dijo levantándose de su asiento

-ahora vete, le informare a el señor tenebroso

-si señor are lo que este a mi alcance para lograrlo

-aras mas que eso entendiste

-si señor –dijo saliendo de ahí con temor

Draco mientras caminaba en dirección al patio se encontró con Hermione, Ginny y Harry

-jajaja quien tenemos aquí, a la pobretona Weasley, san Potter y la cerebrito Granger

-cállate malfoy –dijo Harry sacando su varita

-vamos harry déjalo, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con insectos como este –dijo Hermione tomando la mano de harry- Ginny ayúdame a convencer a harry que nos larguemos de aquí

-vaya, vaya si anda hazle caso a los pelos alborotados Granger –dijo sonriendo

-jajaja cada vez eres mas original en tus apodos Malfoy –dijo sacando su varita

-cállate granger –dijo sacando Draco también su varita

-que es esto –dijo Snape furioso

-nada profesor ya nos íbamos –dijo ginny

-20 puntos menos para cada casa y que no se vuelva a repetir Draco sígueme

-si señor –dijo yéndose de ahí- Granger nos volveremos a ver te lo aseguro

-claro Malfoy lárgate

-silencio –dijo Snape desapareciendo de la vista

Tiempo más tarde en el lago del colegio

-pensé que no llegarías –le dijo hermione a Draco cuando lo vio acercarse

-Snape me castigo y no podía venir antes

-que alegría que estés aquí –dijo mientras lo besaba

-a mi también me alegra verte, perdón por lo que te dije ase un rato –dijo apenado

-no te preocupes draco, lo entiendo –dijo mientras lo volvía a besar

-actúas muy bien hermosa

-tu también Draco –dijo mientras lo abrazaba


	6. ¿Un Accidente?

**Hola de nuevo jejeje hay que rápido lo actualice siii agradezcan que no eh tenido clases jejeje bueno este es el siguiente capitulo, jejeje esto se esta poniendo divertido jejeje bueno, bueno ya sigamos con la historia y de nuevo gracias por los reviews **

**¿Un Accidente?**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Hermione y Draco se veían a escondidas

-si señor, todo va de acuerdo al plan –decía Hermione a un hombre misterioso frente a ella

-bien echo agente Granger sigue así –dijo al desaparecer junto a las otras tres personas

-si señor –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y yéndose de ahí

Días después

-Ginny necesito tu ayuda –dijo hermione muy agitada

-que pasa Hermione –dijo asustada

-tu hermano, peligro, ayuda –dijo mientras se desvanecía y caía inconciente en el suelo

-HERMIONE –dijo tratándola de despertarla –RON

-donde estas puta –entro Ron furioso con su varita en la mano

-¿Ron que pasa? –dijo Harry deteniéndolo

-apártate entupido –apuntándolo con su varita- o vas a morir

-¿Ron? –dijo asustado

-cállate –dijo furioso y encajándole la varita en el estomago

-¡Harry! –dijo Ginny llorando

-yo te amaba, por que me pagas así, vas a morir puta te lo juro –dijo gritando- aquí estas –riendo como histérico- vas a morir –apuntándola con la varita

-Avada Kedavra –grito Hermione apuntando su varita hacia ron- RON –ron cayo muerto sobre ella y ella se puso a llorar

-RON –dijo Ginny- Hermione que hiciste –dijo llorando histérica

La profesora McGonagall entro en la sala común para llevarse una tremenda sorpresa

-Rápido trae al director muévete –le dijo aun alumno que parecía en estado de transe

-si profesora

-que a pasado aquí señores Potter y weasley y señorita Granger y Weasley que pasa aquí

-pro…profesora –dijo harry cayendo inconsciente entre los brazos de Ginny

-que pasa aquí, ve pro la enfermera Rápido –le dijo a Otro alumno que estaba ahí cerca

-si señora –dijo al salir corriendo

-señoritas respondan

Ningunas de las dos parecían articular palabra Ginny solo lloraba y hermione parecía en estado de transe no parecía reaccionar

-minerva que pasa –dijo el director entrando- Oh por dios –dijo tapándose la boca al ver a los alumnos así- minerva muévete ayuda a llevar al joven potter a la enfermería, señoritas Granger Weasley vallan también –pero estas dos no se movían del lugar

-si Albus –dijo- tu, tu y tu –señalando a 3 alumnos de séptimo- ayúdenme a llevarlos

-si profesora –dijeron al mismo tiempo

En la enfermería 5 horas después

-que bueno que despierta joven Potter, podría explicarme que paso –era el director quien le hablaba

-Ginny, Hermione, Ron –dijo levantándose –donde están

-tranquilo señor Potter las señoritas Ginny y Hermione están bien aun no reaccionan estas muy asustadas tuvimos que tranquilizarlas con una pócima, mientras que el señor Weasley –mirando el piso

-¿murió? –dijo asustado

-pues –dijo mirándolo a los ojos- no esta muerto pero si esta muy grave no sabemos si se va a poder salvar –dijo mirándolo- pero tranquilo aremos todo lo posible por salvarlo, pero ahora es indispensable que me diga como pasaron las cosas eso nos ayudara a entender

-lo siento profesor yo tampoco entiendo nada –dijo muy nervioso- solo llego hermione pidiendo ayuda luego entra ron intenta matar a hermione y lo demás no lo recuerdo solo recuerdo que intente detener a Ron y un fuerte dolor en el estomago no recuerdo no se que paso nada en verdad –dijo llorando- quiero verlos –dijo histérico

-por el momento no es posible ahora debes descansar Harry estas muy mal, los padres de Ron han llegado hace un rato están a 5 camillas de aquí por favor no quiero que te levantes iré a ver como esta tu amigo ¿de acuerdo?

-"usted que cree"-dijo pensando- gracias profesor –dijo recostándose en la camilla de nuevo

-maldito no esta muerto –dijo hermione en su habitación- ahora tengo que fingir estar mal, mierda esto es un asco, pero bueno va uno, solo quedan 2 –dijo recostándose en su cama y serrando los ojos

-Draco –le hablo el profesor Snape- ven aquí

-que pasa señor –dijo yendo Asia el

-sabes que es lo que paso con Granger y Weasley

-que paso de que –dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin entender nada

-Granger estuvo a punto de matar a Weasley pero no sabes que paso entre ellos

-como no, no yo nos e nada –dijo preocupado

-lárgate y averigua que pasa

-si señor –dijo saliendo de ahí

_Hermione tengo que verte, necesito que me expliques que pasa te veo en 5 minutos en el lago te amo. Draco_

Hermione leyó la nota y sin perder tiempo se dirigió al lago

-Draco –dijo en cuanto lo vio y llorando salio corriendo a abrazarlo

-que pasa princesa –acariciándole el cabello

-me quiero ir de aquí no puedo estar aquí sácame Draco, Sácame de aquí

-bien ¿a donde quieres ir? –dijo aun acariciándole el cabello

-donde sea pero vamonos –dijo llorando

-a mi casa te parece esta lejos pero podemos ir volando nos será sencillo llegar además esta sola mi padre esta en un viaje de negocios y mi madre esta con el

-si draco vamos –dijo llorando mientras que pensaba "negocios si como no ah de estar con tu señor, mi vida que pena que tus padres sean así"- vamonos rápido no quiero ver a nadie

-vamonos, Accio Ninbus 2001 –su escoba viajo con rapidez hasta sus manos- vamos princesa sube –dijo ayudándola a subir a la escoba y el con ella- vamonos

Al llegar a la mansión

-joven Malfoy que alegría verlo aquí –dijo un elfo domestico-¿ se le ofrece algo?

-si que me dejes de molestar y que no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí entendido

-si señor –dijo el elfo y desapareció

-ven vamos amor, por aquí –dijo llevándola a su habitación-ahora si –dijo cuando estaban en la habitación- explícame que pasa

-eso importa –dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente tirándolo a la cama

-¿que? –dijo sorprendiéndose de que su novia dejara de llorar y ahora estuviera besándolo con una pasión desenfrenada

-que te deseo draco no hagas que esta oportunidad se pierda –dijo aun besándolo cada vez mas apasionadamente- vamos demuéstrame que sabes hacer –dijo mientras acariciaba su pecho

-que te pasa Hermione –dijo Draco asustado pero a la vez muy excitado

-que no quieres –mirándolo a los ojos

-si si quiero pero dime que paso, necesito –pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que hermione Arremetió sobre su boca de nuevo, haciéndolo que callara ambos se perdieron en ese beso y comenzaron las caricias

N/A: quisiera seguirle pero es obvio lo que pasa después bueno jeje eso fue todo nos vemos luego


	7. Problemas, tensiony confusión

**Hola… Antes que nada quiero desearles un feliz día…. HAPPY HALLOWEEN y pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza esque no había tenido tiempo pero bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste, jaja advertencia no creo que le entiendan mucho esta algo confuso, pero espero que les guste **

**Problemas, tensiony confusión**

-Draco, quiero regresar al colegio –dijo mientras permanecía seria a un lado de el

-que te pasa amor –le decía mientras que la miraba

-No se Draco, no se –comenzando a llorar

-Hermy –Draco no sabia que hacer, solo pudo abrazarla- Puedo Ayudarte

-Draco, perdón pero esque ni yo misma me entiendo no se que me esta pasando –dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte

-quizás si me explicas podremos encontrar algo razonable y quizás –acercándose a ella para besarla

-Joven Malfoy –dijo un elfo domestico interrumpiendo en la habitación

-¿que quieres? –Dijo enfadado mientras que tapaba a hermy con una cobija para que el elfo no la viera- que no vesque estoy ocupado

-mil disculpas señor, pero esque hay alguien abajo que dice le urge verlo

-¿a mi? –Dijo desconfiado- ¿no será a mi padre?

-no señor me dijeron que lo buscan a usted por favor dice que es urgente

-esta bien ya voy ahora lárgate –dijo Draco molesto

-oye no lo trates así –dijo Hermione algo molesta pero aun llorando

-perdona Hermy, este me disculpas un momento tengo que ir a ver quien es –dijo mientras se vestía

-anda ve mientras me visto yo –dijo tomando su falda y el resto de su uniforme

-"quien demonios viene, que no ven que estoy ocupado, además quien sabe que estoy aquí, no, no puede ser espero que no sea…" pensaba draco-Hermy?

-¿si? –dijo mientras se vestía

-te amo –dijo besándola y saliendo de ahí

Hermione sonrió por lo bajo y se siguió vistiendo

-profesor Snape –dijo Draco cuando bajo las escaleras

-si Draco, vine para decirte que regresen al colegio inmediatamente, Se que esa niña esta contigo, la buscan por todo el colegio y también a ti, a ti te invente un permiso pero a ella no, tienes que regresarla inmediatamente entendiste Draco, ah y arréglate ese uniforme

-si señor, discúlpeme –dijo dandose la vuelta- ahora regresamos al colegio

-eso espero –dijo también dándole la espalda

-solo una cosa señor, como supo que estaba aquí –dijo mirándolo

-eso no importa ahora regresa al colegio –dijo mientras desaparecía de ahí

Draco subió corriendo

-Hermy es hora de irnos –dijo mientras entraba en la habitación

-si Draco por favor Vamonos, no me siento muy cómoda aquí –dijo viendo la habitación de su novio

-claro, ¿donde esta mi escoba? –Dijo mirando la habitación- donde la deje

-aquí esta cariño –dijo entregándosela

-es verdad –riendo apenado

-vamonos, vamonos, por cierto ¿quien vino?

-jejeje no se si quieras saberlo –haciéndole señales para que se subiera a la escoba

-jejeje anda dime –subiéndose a la escoba

-Snape –subiéndose tras de ella

-¿Snape? –algo nerviosa

-si, venia a decirme que regresara al colegio, por que me andaban buscando y a ti también dijo que te seguirían buscando así que mejor démonos prisa –echando a volar la escoba

-¿Snape sabe que estoy aquí? –muy nerviosa

-calma amor, no, no sabe que estas aquí, solo que cuando se iba me dijo que si te veía te dijera que te regresaras al colegio eso es todo –viendo el camino

Al llegar al colegio

-entra tu primero no quiero que me vean contigo –dijo Hermione muy nerviosa

-¿tan mala reputación tengo? –dijo mirando el piso

-no cariño esque yo no Salí muy bien de aquí, se por que me buscan y no quiero meterte en problemas –dijo acercándose a la puerta

-pero por que explícame

-lo are pero no ahora, me tengo que ir –dijo al salir corriendo al colegio

Hermione entro y Draco se quedo pensando

-que me esta pasando, Draco ella es tu misión, no puedes empezar a quererla, es una sangre sucia, es una mala mujer

-Mala mujer que te pasa Draco si es la niña mas dulce que as conocido, además ella te quiere no merece que la lastimes

-tu cállate estoy cansado de ti, ella no te quiere nadie te quiere

-si me quiere deberías callarte y dejarme en paz

-DRACO –escucho una voz detrás de el, era pansy parkinson- te estoy ablando Draki, que te pasa, por que llegas a estas horas, te eh estado buscando –dijo acercándose a el- ven te eh extrañado

-Déjame, tengo que ir a buscar a alguien muy importante –dijo soltándose de ella y yéndose de ahí dejándola sola y confundida

-que demonios te pasa –dijo alcanzándolo y dándole una bofetada

-déjame –dijo volviéndose a soltar de ella y salir corriendo

-Hermy, donde te metiste –buscaba en cada lugar que encontraba a lo lejos escucho una voz

-¿Por que lo hiciste? –decía la voz de una mujer llorando

-perdón Ginny, te juro que no se que me pasa –era Hermione corrió hacia ella pero…

-Que haces –Draco sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el brazo y lo jalaba- a donde demonios vas

-profesor yo…

Era Severus Snape quien lo miraba muy enojado

-lo siento profesor, pero ahora no puedo hablar –dijo mirando hacia donde estaba hermione

-¿La trajiste?... contéstame Draco –este no hacia caso solo miraba hacia donde había escuchado las voces

-si señor, esta aquí, me permite retirarme –con un tono de cansancio

-lárgate, no quiero verte ahora –dijo muy molesto

-si señor –dijo saliendo corriendo- Hermione donde estas

Draco llego hasta donde había escuchad las voces peor no vio a nadie, triste se fue a su habitación; mientras que Hermione y Ginny discutían

-perdóname por favor Ginny, te juro que no entiendo nada –dijo llorando

-tu estas loca, nunca debiste hacerle eso a mi hermano por poco muere –dijo llorando histérica

-juro que no sabia que hacer, si no reacciono me hubiera matado y lo sabes por favor, perdóname –dijo abrazándola- tienes razón estoy loca, por eso estoy en tratamiento

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres? –dijo confundida

-tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, tenia miedo decírtelo, estoy mal, tengo problemas mentales, el director lo sabe, el te lo puede decir, créeme que no estaba conciente de lo que hacia

-pero no entiendo, dice que no estaba conciente quiere decir que lo hiciste apropósito –dijo cada vez mas molesta

-no no quise decir eso lo que quise decir es que, perdóname por favor

-déjame tranquila, déjame en paz, quiero pensar, vete –dijo Ginny muy molesta

-pero Ginny déjame expli… -comenzó hermione

-lárgate no quiero verte

Hermione llorando se fue de ahí, camino hasta encontrarse al director

-Hermione te estaba buscando –dijo el director

-ven vamos te están esperando arriba en mi despacho

-¿quien? –Asustada- el ministerio

-no tus doctores, por favor vamos, por favor –dijo sereno

Al llegar al despacho

-estas loca nunca debiste actuar así, te lo dijimos –era una señora de cabello blanco, piel muy blanca, y con un tono de preocupación muy notable

-ayúdenme por favor, no puedo seguir así, no puedo, -dijo llorando

-los dejo hablar tranquilos –dijo el director saliendo de ahí

-Sara cálmate –dijo un señor, algo grande, cabello negro, moreno y expresión serena- deja a la niña explicarse, Ven Hermione acércate

-Agente, no me llamen Hermione –dijo molesta

-Agente Granger, aun no entiendo por que quieres que te llamemos así, pero eso no importa ahora, solo quiero decirte que estuvo mal lo que hiciste

-mal, yo no eh hecho nada mal, entiendes, nada mal, -gritando tiro todo lo que había en el escritorio- no estoy loca señor, no, no lo estoy ahora déjeme en paz, te odio te odio –dijo tratando de morderlo

-Hermione…

-No soy Hermione dejen de decirme así, yo no soy Hermione, ella esta lejos, ella no los escucha, ella no esta aquí, déjenme en paz –dijo aun tratando de morder al doctor

-dime ¿quien eres? –Dijo Una tercera persona, esta mas joven que los anteriores, tenía aproximadamente unos 19 años- ¿te hice una pregunta quien eres?

-soy la agente Granger –dijo riendo como loca

-vasta de jugar con nosotros ahora mismo nos vas a decir quien eres, hemos luchado contra ti durante mucho tiempo y necesitamos que no lo digas, llevas en terapia 4 años no puedes seguir así

-en terapia ¿yo? No, no, ustedes me confunden con otra persona, yo no soy a esa que han estado viendo, -dijo riéndose a carcajadas

-vasta de eso, deja a Hermione en paz, déjala –dijo la señora de cabellos blancos

-doctores, ¿que hacen aquí?, por que no recuerdo nada, y ¿el director? –dijo asustada

-Hermione eres tú –dijo la muchacha

-Noooooooo –dijo riendo a carcajadas- te engañe te engañe te engañe jajaja jajaja

Se estuvo riendo durante mucho tiempo hasta que cayó de espaldas y se quedo callada

-¿Hermione estas bien? –dijo el señor

-si, ¿que paso?, el profesor ¿donde esta? –dijo asustada

-nada Agente, todo esta bien por ahora, por favor si pasa algo áselo saber al profesor nosotros acudiremos lo mas pronto posible, nos vemos adiós agente

Las tres personas desaparecieron, y hermione se quedo ahí, fue hacia un espejo cercano y se miro

-te odio agente te odio, tu lo intentaste matar, no yo y lo sabes te odio –dijo llorando


	8. Confesiones

**Hola de nuevo jejeje como les dije el capitulo anterior estaba muy confuso jejeje pero espero que le entiendan pronto, solo quería saludarlos pero bueno aquí esta ya el siguiente capitulo**

**CONFESIONES**

-Hermione, ¿estas bien? –era el director del colegio que entraba en su despacho.

-si, eso creo –dijo mientras se veía en el espejo.

-Hermione, confía en mí, dime que es lo que te pasa –sentándose en su silla y mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias señor director, pero no tengo ánimos de hablar –dijo acercándose a la puerta- Gracias de todas formas, si me permite quisiera retirarme, estoy cansada, necesito pensar –dijo acercándose ala puerta

-Descansa Hermione, y si necesitas algo sabes como llegar aquí –levantándose y yendo a una ventana

-Gracias Señor –dijo esta saliendo del despacho

1 hora después en su habitación una lechuza toco la ventana, Hermione la abrió; la lechuza entro y se puso en la cama de Hermione extendiéndole una pata para que le quitaran el recado

_Buenas noches linda, que te pasa, me dejaste muy preocupado, quisiera verte _

_Te Amo _

_Draco_

Hermione contesto el recado y salio de ahí ala orilla del lago en espera de Draco quien llego 15 minutos después de ella

-Hermione que bueno accediste a verme –dijo cuando se acercaba a ella

-No tenia opción, necesito hablar con alguien, y ese alguien eres tu Draco, te necesito –dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba

-pero linda dime que te pasa, ven siéntate y explícame por favor que es lo que tienes por que querías salir así del colegio, por que actuaste de esa manera, dime lo que pasa que no entiendo nada –mirándola a los ojos y ayudándola a sentarse

-te lo explicare pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, es un secreto que eh guardado durante años, quizás no me vas a creer o te costara mucho trabajo pero, necesito decírtelo –dijo entre lagrimas

-confía amor, confía por favor –Draco la besa tiernamente

-tu sabes que siempre eh vivido en el mundo muggle, no se si sabes los problemas que hay en el, corrupción, guerras, secuestros –Ella cerro los ojos, parecía que esa ultima palabra le traía muchos recuerdos, draco tomo su mano y Hermione continuo- Cuando tenia 8 años Salí de la escuela, cuando iba a casa alguien me detuvo me subió a un coche y me cubrieron los ojos, cuando pude ver de nuevo estaba en un lugar que nunca había visto, yo tenia miedo no sabia que estaba pasando, en esa habitación había tres hombres, no tengo ni idea de quienes eran, ellos me estaban mirando de una manera que no me gustaba, me daba miedo, comencé a gritar y uno de ellos me golpeo no pude evitarlo comencé a llorar, ellos solo rieron y tomaron un teléfono –Hermione comenzó a llorar

-Disculpa Hermy pero ¿que es un teléfono? –dijo Draco apenado

-Un teléfono es un medio Muggle para comunicarse verbalmente con otra persona a distancia –aun estaba llorando, trago saliva y continuo- Le hablaron a mis padres, pero no contestaron, no estaban en casa, ellos se enojaron conmigo como si yo tuviera la culpa, me pegaron, me rompieron la nariz estaba sangrando, a ellos no les importo, se fueron me dejaron sola en esa habitación, yo estaba llorando no aguantaba el dolor y mucho menos el miedo –se estremeció y continuaba llorando

-amor, si no quieres no me digas nada mas, esto te esta lastimando y no quiero que estés así –abrazándola- perdón yo no quería que sufrieras

-no, es mejor que te lo cuente, de todos modos lo recordare mejor te lo digo para que tengas cuidado- respiro hondo y continuo con su relato- después oí que hablaban, fuera de la habitación donde estaba, supongo que hablan con mi madre, le pedían dinero, Dinero que nosotros no teníamos, le dijeron que si no entregaban ese dinero me matarían, le dieron poco tiempo para juntar el dinero, me estaba muriendo de miedo, no sabia que pasaría, cuando colgaron ellos comenzaron a reír, escuche que decían algo de una venganza o algo así, que no me dejarían libre, que me matarían perdí toda esperanza de salir de ahí, iba a morir, pasaron creo que 3 días no había comido nada, solo me habían dado agua, que por cierto tenia algo adentro por que al paco tiempo me quede inconciente no recuerdo nada, fue espantoso, horrendo, según lo que escuche habían pasado 7 días y mis padres aun no tenían el dinero, ese día, uno de ellos comenzó a tocarme, yo no quería era asqueroso, abusaron de mi Draco, me violaron –digo casi gritando- cuando los tres terminaron, a mi me dolía todo, vomite demasiado, estaba sangrando, después vi todo negro y no recuerdo nada de que paso, cuando desperté aun estaba desnuda, sola y era de noche, tome como pude lo que quedaba de mi ropa y me vestí, tenia miedo que me volvieran a tocar, pavor a que me besaran no quería –lloraba en los brazos de Draco mientras este estaba enojado y golpeaba con fuera el piso constantemente- ellos dijeron que era un milagro que yo siguiera con vida, me lo dijeron que moriría por que mis padres no pudieron pagar mi rescate, "ya que" les dije, "ya me mataron, no quiero seguir viviendo, mátenme eso me aria muy feliz", ellos me miraron, y comenzaron a reír, "claro que te mataremos, y después te volveremos a violar", "mejor así no me doy cuenta de su asquerosa cara, su repugnantes manos, MUERANSE PERROS" tenia apenas 8 años es verdad, pero tenia la mentalidad de alguien de 12, ya no tenia miedo, sino coraje, quería que se murieran, pero algo paso no se bien que fue, alguien entro y mato a uno de ellos, "corre" me dijo, sin perder tiempo Salí corriendo, escuche 2 disparos pero no me detuve seguía corriendo, no me detuve asta que me di cuenta que no sabia donde estaba, no reconocía nada, estaba cansada, pero viva, tenia miedo de que ellos me encontraran, entre a un parque y ahí me quede, no dormí, pero tampoco me moví –Hermione trato de sonreír pero no pudo

-entonces todo salio bien, saliste viva –dijo Draco aun abrazándola

-no, ahí comenzó mi pesadilla, hubiera mil veces preferido morir que vivir lo de ahora, a la mañana siguiente, me levante y le pregunte a una mujer que pasaba por ahí que donde estaba, le dije que me había perdido y llevaba una semana fuera, ella no me creyó mucho pero me dijo en que lugar me encontraba, le pregunte como llegar hasta mi casa, ella me dijo que tomara un taxi para llegar, pero tenia miedo le dije que no, que iba a caminar porque no tenia dinero, ella me dijo que me daba dinero pero le dije que no, que solo me indicara hacia donde ir, Salí corriendo así donde ella me dijo, después de tiempo me perdí, y le volví a preguntar así me fueron diciendo hasta que después de 3 días de caminar todo el día, sin comer, sin beber nada, llegue a casa, toque la puerta y mis padres abrieron, me abrazaron y mi madre comenzó a llorar, mis padres me dijeron que me daban por muerta que los secuestradores dijeron que me habían matado

-maldición Snape –dijo levantándose- pronto, escóndete detrás de ese árbol, por favor cuando el te de la espalda sales corriendo de acuerdo

-si Draco, hablamos luego –dijo mientas se escondía llorando detrás de un árbol.

-Draco, que demonios ases a estas horas fuera del colegio Adentro inmediatamente

-si señor, pero antes –dijo volteando al lago- quiero que me explique que es eso que se ve ahí, esque me llama mucho la atención

-que es que Draco –dijo acercándose-

Hermione aprovecho el momento y salio corriendo cosa que Draco noto

-lo lamento parece que era solo una criatura, buenas noches profesor –dijo saliendo de ahí serenamente pero paso rápido

-Draco, Draco, MALFOY –le hablaba el profesor pero Draco ya estaba lejos cuando el profesor no lo veía salio corriendo en busca de Hermione

-te encontré –dijo mientras la alcanzaba- perdón, perdón en verdad

-no importa, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –dijo triste

-no, tu no terminaste de contarme dijiste que lo peor apenas comenzaba, por favor –dijo triste

-de acuerdo, pero vamos no se a un aula o algún lugar aquí en el pasillo no

-si estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo metiéndose a un aula cercana y sentando en el escritorio y ella a su lado- dime Hermy que paso después de que llegaste a casa

-me dormí, no Quería levantarme de ahí, me levante a comer y vi un diario tirado, en la noticia principal venia que un agente de la policía había muerto en el intento de salvar a una niña secuestrada, vi la fotografía me quede helada era el mismo que me había salvado, me puse muy mal, comencé a gritar sin decir nada, tuvo que ir el doctor para sedarme por que no me quedaba tranquila, una semana después, ese tipo me visito en mi casa, en mi habitación, en realidad yo pensé que estaba dormida por que el estaba muerto, estaba muy enojado, intento matarme me culpaba por su muerte, me dijo que nunca me dejaría en paz hasta que yo muera, que nunca estaría tranquila, no recuerdo nada mas hasta ase un año mis padres fueron asesinados, nadie sabe como paso pero yo si lo se, tome mi varita y los mate, pero te juro que no quería te juro que no fui yo –dijo muy nerviosa

-tranquila amor te creo, pero dime si no fuiste tu quien fue

-el agente, no me deja en paz, ahora unos doctores me están atendiendo pero no recuerdo nada, no se que pasa en esas sitas, no se nada, tengo miedo, ataque a Ron, no se si lo sabias, por eso te pedí que me sacaras de aquí, tengo unas grandes ganas de matar a… a… a Harry no quiero no quiero atacarlo ayúdame por favor, por favor, el agente esta matando a todos no quiero que el muera o tu, no quiero tengo miedo

-tranquila cariño, tranquila, quieres que llame a tus doctores

-no, no estoy loca Draco, te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad

-Hermy tranquila, entiendo que esa experiencia que tuviste fue muy fuerte y pudiste tener problemas, traumas, te entiendo

-No me crees verdad, no me crees –Draco se quedo callado no supo que decir, no le gustaba mentirle a ella- Por que demonios nadie me cree, no debí confiar en decírtelo –dijo al salir corriendo

-Hermione espera… espera –pero no la alcanzo y la perdió de vista, triste Draco decidió ir a recostarse antes de que alguien lo viera.


	9. La Verdad

**Emmm realmente no tengo mucho que decir, todo esta en la historia, y ahora si tomara un lugar más tierno y algo de suspenso bueno eso era todo, jejeje espero que les guste y si no bueno también espero sus comentarios bueno nos vemos pronto **

**LA VERDAD**

-Hermy por favor escúchame déjame explicarte –decía Draco tras Hermione

-YA CALLATE, TE ODIO MALFOY TE ODIO

**----------Flash Back ----------**

-Entupida Granger, Aléjate de Draco entendiste el es mió

-De Que Hablas Parkinson, por que dices que me aleje de el, tu que sabes de mi vida

-se mucho Granger, y se lo que planean Snape y Draco, Que no ves solo te están utilizando

-Mientes, eres una mentirosa, tú no sabes nada

-jajaja eso crees tu Granger, por que no lo compruebas, están en el Despacho de Snape

-eso no es cierto tu estas mintiendo –jalándola del cabello

-jajaja –soltándose de ella- no cabe duda, No hay peor siego que el que no quiere ver –dijo al salir corriendo

Hermione no soporto mas y salio corriendo al despacho de Snape, cuando se acerco escucho Gritos dentro del Despacho

-¿DRACO ERES ESTUPIDO? AS OLVIDADO TU MISION, EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO ESTA MUY ENFADADO CONTIGO, TUVISTE QUE HABERLA ENTREGADO ASE MUCHO, NO CREO QUE AUN NO AYAS CONSEGUIDO SU CONFIANSA, DE VERDAD QUE ERES ESTUPIDO, TE QUIERO FUERA DE ESTA MISION

-PERO PAPA, SOY EL MAS INDICADO PARA ESTO, ELLA CONFIA EN MI, ME A CONTADO COSAS QUE A OTRAS PERSONAS JAMAS LO ARIA, POR FAVOR SOLO DAME UNA SEMANA UNA SEMANA Y LA TENDRAN, LO PROMETO.

-una semana Draco, una semana no más, ya deja a tu hijo, y avísale al Señor Tenebroso, que tendrá a la niña en una semana.

**----------Fin Del Flash Back ----------**

-Hermione, vamos déjame explicarte si es verdad, mi misión era llevarte de carnada, querían a Potter, no a ti, cariño déjame explicarte –decía llorando Draco

-que quieres explicarme, que jugaste conmigo, que me mentiste, que solo me usaste, que te burlaste todo este tiempo de mi, que quieres que entienda, no puedo confiar en ti, no puedo, eres un maldita traidor, por ti deje a Ron, y me pagas así, eres un maldito Traidor o que me vas a negar que también estabas con esa entupida de Parkinson, dime ahora me vas a decir que realmente me amas, sabes que no te creo, no creo nada, maldito insensible

-¿Ya terminaste? –dijo Draco sin dejar de llorar

-no, no eh terminado, vamos llévame con tu señor, llévame así podrás completar tu misión, y así acabara mi dolor anda llévame, solo deja le digo a Harry que por nada del mundo vaya que me deje morir, o que me quieres matar tu, vamos ASLO maldito entupido TE ODIO

-ya basta, crees saberlo todo pero no es así, yo realmente te amo, y ¿sabes por que aun no te eh llevado aya?, porque no quiero verte sufrir, no puedo, cuando te veo llorar mi mundo de derrumba no lo entiendes, si es verdad que mi misión era llevarte, pero jamás lo aria, no ahora, con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, de lo linda, lo tierna, no hay 2 personas como tu, créeme cuando digo que realmente te amo

-no te creo nada, nada, vete, VETE –dijo muy enojada

-me voy pero volverás a saber de mi Hermione, te lo aseguro, te volveré a conquistar y esta vez sin mentiras, te lo prometo

-VETE

Draco se fue a su Sala común llorando

-Draki amor, que bueno que llegas te estaba esperando

-déjame en paz Parkinson, te dije muy claro que tu y yo no éramos nada, solo fuiste un juego para mi, ahora déjame en paz

-no Draki tu no dices la verdad, tu me dices todo eso porque estas enojado conmigo por haberle dicho a esa entupida la verdad

-¿que dices?

-que yo le dije a esa Cerebrito que tu me querías a mi, que ella solo era tu misión, que no se metiera mas entre nosotros

-¿tu eres entupida cierto? –dijo muy enojado- entre tu y yo no hay nada entiéndelo bien nada deja de molestarme y meterte en mi vida, eres buena en la cama pero hasta ahí, no siento nada por ti, eres despreciable, ruin, y entupida déjame en paz, y para que veas amo a Hermione, y ya no tengo miedo decirlo La amo realmente y se los voy a demostrar, a ella, a ti y a todo el mundo –dijo sonriendo- HERMIONE TE AMO

Varios alumnos de primer grado se le quedaron viendo y se empezaron a reír. Mientras que hermione seguía llorando a la orilla del lago

-maldito entupido

-jajaja te dije que nadie te iba a querer jamás yo telo dije

-tu cállate déjame en paz, yo no fui la culpable de tu muerte déjame

-no, no lo are, seguiré contigo o asta que mueras, o hasta que estés lo suficiente loca como para dejar de disfrutar tu vida, que por cierto no vale nada

-es verdad, mi vida no vale nada, solo soy un estorbo, una misión, sabes jamás volveré a amar a nadie, todos son iguales, no hay ninguno que sea fiel, no hay nadie, sabes tienes razón, no merezco vivir, pero antes de morir, voy a hacerles lo mismo que me hicieron a mi, veamos si se siente bien quizás pueda entenderlos

-la venganza nunca es buena, pero es la mejor aliada jajaja

-Hermy que haces aquí sola –dijo una voz tras de ella

-sola yo no estoy sola –dijo dandose la vuelta- Ginny, ahora estoy contigo –dijo sonriendo

-te sientes bien, te eh notado muy rara estos días –dijo acercándose a ella

-muy bien, feliz y tu, como estas, tu hermanito Ron, me entere que ya esta mejor cuanto me alegro –dijo sonriente

-a mi no me engañas tu tienes algo, y no estas feliz, lo noto en tus ojos

-mis ojos –dijo aun sonriendo- que tienen –sacando un espejo- yo los veo normal

-no en primer lugar están rojos, clara prueba de que estuviste llorando, en segundo, tienes una mirada fría, y casi podría jurar que estas a punto de matar a alguien

-yo nunca mataría a nadie, no estoy loca no lo estoy entiéndelo bien, no me pasa nada, y nadie va a morir, no aun –dijo muy feliz

-que quieres decir con eso –asustándose Ginny

-no se, adiós Ginny, o Harry esta en la enfermería, por que no estas ahí

-que? Harry que hace ahí

-no lo se, me aviso McGonagall ase un rato, tuve que resolver un asunto pendiente pero voy para aya quieres venir

-que le pasa a harry

-ya te dije que no lo se, creo que intentaron matarlo o algo así, o quizás solo tuvo un accidente

-tu le hiciste algo, tu fuiste, quien eres, por que nos quieres dañar

-ya te lo dije Ginny yo no fui, de donde sacas eso? Me estas ofendiendo –dijo llorando

-Yo solo digo lo que pienso y pienso que tu fuiste la culpable –dijo también llorando y saliendo a la enfermería

-claro que yo fui, el Agente, el mejor jajaja –dijo mientras se dirigía a la enfermería- la siguiente eres tu nenita.


	10. Reflexiones y Verdades

**¡¡¡HOLA!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que estén muy bien bueno pues cada vez me es mas difícil seguir con esto, pero seguiré aquí espero que les guste este es algo aburrido, pero vale la pena leerlo, espero seguirla pronto pido perdón por tardar en actualizarlo pero espero que les guste.**

**Reflexiones y Verdades**

-Hermione, presta atención

-cuantas veces se los debo decir no soy esa niña que ustedes llaman

-¿agente?

-¡siii!, que inteligentes son, me sorprenden –dijo tomando una manzana que estaba cerca- ¿quieren? –extendiendo la manzana.

-no gracias –dijo la joven doctora- mejor dinos para que nos llamaste

-no, no yo no los llame fue esta niña que no deja de molestar, creerán que no me deja en paz –sonrió- si quieren se pueden ir, yo no los necesito aquí

-no intentes jugar con nosotros, queremos hablar con ella –dijo muy seria una señora

-no, ella no quiere hablar con ustedes –sonrió- pero yo si les puedo decir por que los llamo –dijo muy feliz

-¿por que lo hizo?

-jajaja dije que les podría decir mas no que l o aria –dijo mordido la manzana

-no intentes pasarte de listo y dinos que esta pasando

-rica manzana –dijo sonriendo- hubo otro ataque, Harry Potter.

-¿que le hiciste? ¿Por que los dañas?

-¿por que? –Dijo sonriendo- por que ella no me dejo ser feliz, yo tampoco la dejare, ella sabe bien hasta cuando estará tranquila, hasta cuando la dejare en paz, ella lo sabe y no se los dirá –dijo sonriendo aun mas

-pero dinos quien eres, tu nombre, quizás podamos ayudarte, ¿por que solo te presentas como agente?

-eso a ustedes no les interesa, aunque si quieren saber busquen de manera muggle no les será difícil saber quien soy y por que ago esto, creen que es sencillo molestarla todo el día cuando podría descansar en paz? Largo, largo de aquí, no la traeré no la verán, solo aumentan su agonía, así que se pueden ir –sonriéndoles fríamente

-volveremos ya veras que si

-adiós, nos vemos pronto –dijo riendo divertido

-hola Hermione –dijo el director al entrar a su despacho

-hola señor director –dijo sonriendo seductoramente

-podrías llamar a Hermione por favor –dijo serenamente el director

-esta bien esta bien solo le quiero decir algo antes de irme

-si que pasa

-cuiden a esa niña pelirroja esta en peligro –dijo cerrando los ojos y quedando en silencio

-Hermione, estas bien –cuando la niña abrió los ojos

-si señor gracias, y los doctores no han llegado

-me temo que se acaban de ir

-no puede ser porque me pasa esto –dijo preocupada- profesor tengo miedo, mucho miedo, cada vez me puedo controlar menos, el esta tomando fuerza dentro de mi, no puedo

-primero cálmate Hermione, y explícame que paso esta vez –dijo tranquilo

-ataque a Harry

-por que lo hiciste hermione –decía entre preocupado y calmado

-por que, el dijo que yo ataque intencionalmente a Ron, no sabia que hacer, me puse muy nerviosa, y el se apodero de mi y lo ataco, juro que no quería, el es mas fuerte que yo, temo por Ginny, ella sospecha que yo oculto algo, el se pude molestar y atacarla, ayúdeme por favor, señor director ayúdeme

-Hermione sabes bien, que esto esta fuera de mi alcance, lo único que pudo hacer es tener vigilada y protegida a Ginny, pero es mejor que le cuentes y le adviertas lo que esta pasando, puede que eso la ayude a entenderte, y que se cuide

-si señor eso are, pero cuídela, cuídela por favor

-si Hermione nosotros la cuidaremos ahora ve a descansar es tarde

-si bueno primero iré a ver como esta Harry

-será mejor que te vayas a descansar de una vez, es muy tarde y quizás no te dejen estar ahí

-tiene razón con permiso –intentando sonreír- ¿manzana? –Dejando la en una mesa- las odio

Hermione se fue hacia su habitación sin perder tiempo pero en el camino se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver

-Hola Granger

-Parkinson que quieres

-decirte que tu ganas

-¿que?, yo que gano

-a Draco, tu ganaste el te quiere a ti, puedo ser algo "mala", torpe, caprichosa, entupida –dijo llorando- pero se que Draco te quiere te quiere de verdad, no lo abandones hazlo feliz, Adiós Granger

-Parkinson espera, no creo una sola palabra de lo que dices, no te creo y dile a D…Malfoy que no te siga mandando no te voy a creer

-y pensé que la tonta era yo, que equivocada estaba, adiós Granger

Hermione se fue pensando todo el camino hasta que se dio cuenta que iba en dirección a las mazmorras

-Hermione –era Draco- toma –extendiéndole una pequeña caja

-no quiero nada tuyo quédatelo no me interesa

-si no te interesa lo dejare aquí –poniéndola en una mesa cercana- buenas noches Hermione

Draco desapareció de ahí sin decir nada mas, Hermione se fue de ahí llorando, a mitad del camino regreso corriendo por lo que Draco le había dejado, se alegro al ver que aun estaba ahí la tomo y salio corriendo a su cuarto tropezó con varias personas pero ninguna de importancia cuando llego a su cuarto se tiro sobre la cama y abrió la caja

-que demonios… -dijo al abrir la caja- es muy hermoso –tomo entre sus manos el dige que Draco le había dado, vio dentro de la caja y no había nada mas ni una nota- maldito Draco –dijo mientras sonreía y después comenzaba a llorar- porque no puedo olvidarte, por que.

-¿a quien no puedes olvidar Hermy? –dijo una Ginny Sonriente.

-Ginny, déjame explicarte –dijo muy nerviosa- lo de hace rato veras, lo que pasa esque, esque

-que hermoso ¿dije, quien te lo dio?, ¿un admirador? –dijo mientras tomaba el dige- esta muy lindo –dijo abriéndolo mientras sonaba una melodía algo tierna pero triste- quien te lo dio? Vamos hermione cuéntame que pasa contigo ya no me dices nada

-es lo que intento Ginny pero no me dejas

-lo siento, esque estoy muy nerviosa, me da miedo lo que puedas decir, pero me arriesgo dime que es lo que te pasa.

Hermione le contó todo, desde lo del Agente hasta Draco

-quieres decir que dejaste a mi hermano por Malfoy?

-no lo que quiero decir esque Draco me enseño a ver la vida de otra manera, nunca había querido a nadie como a el, pero solo fui un juego

-¿y no as pensado en vengarte?

-GINNY –se extrañaba de la manera que había tomado todo eso su amiga, parecía que había tenido una larga platica con el director pero no dijo nada pues la veía sonriente y claramente mas tranquila- No, jamás podría soportar ver a Draco sufrir –dijo tomando el dige en sus manos

-pero no dices que el jugo contigo, entonces no lo dañarías

-ese es el problema me da miedo confirmar que no me quiere

-se me esta ocurriendo algo, pero no te va a gustar jajaja aunque seria divertido

-¿que tramas Ginny? –dijo asustada Hermione

-ya veras este fin de semana será muy largo –dijo sonriendo.


	11. UNA NUEVA GRANGER

**Hola Quería pedirles una disculpa ya se ya se no tengo justificación, ah pasado desde que subí el ultimo pero esque tuve muchos problemas la computadora se descompuso, y a eso le sumamos demasiados problemas escolares, sentimentales y familiares, por favor perdónenme intentare subir los próximos mas rápido, disculpen en verdad pero creo que esto no les interesa así que los dejo con la historia adiós y hasta pronto**

**UNA NUEVA GRANGER**

-Ginny basta que tanto le haces a mi cabeza… aaa… eso duele

-pues te aguantas Hermy esto apenas empieza, así que ni te quejes, haber dime cual de estos estilos te agrada mas, digo te identificas mas

-con este creo, -señalando uno de los recortes que ginny le había mostrado

-excelente esta maravilloso voy por poco de ayuda y regreso no te vayas –dijo Ginny dejando a Hermione con quien sabe que en el cabello en uno de los vestidores del campo de quidditch- listo regrese –dijo la pelirroja acompañada de su amiga Luna

-vaya esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé, pero bien haber que sale –dijo algo despistada- Ginny esto es…? –dijo viendo con asco lo que hermione traía en el cabello

-creo que ella preferiría no saber lo que trae ahí, mejor ayúdame luna

Hay estuvieron todo un fin de semana ni siquiera salieron para comer o dormir (**N/A**: como aguantaron yo ya me hubiera largado de ahí). Era un lunes por la mañana

-Hermy métete a bañar rápido y ponte esto –dándole una ropa algo extraña según Hermione- vamos rápido

-pero esto…

-muévete

Hermione sin replicar mas salio corriendo a bañarse, y cuando salio se puso la ropa que le habían entregado asustada de ver la ropa salio con las chicas

-vamos no creerán que me quedare con esto, es Lunes Hay clases necesito ir con el uniforme

-y aquí esta –dijo sonriente luna mientras le entregaba su uniforme- pero no te quites eso que traes el uniforme va arriba

-esto no es contra el reglamento cierto?

-no hermy vamos eso lo sabes mejor que nosotras, desde hoy eres una nueva Hermione entendido?

-emm... Creo que si ginny –dijo mas seria de lo normal- una nueva Hermione -poniendo una sonrisa malvada que combinaba a la perfección con su vestimenta.

Hermione traía medias negras hasta el tobillo la falda de su uniforme llena de parches negros y entre otras telas un poco extrañas, una camisa blanca, que dejaba lucir muy bien su cuerpo, y la corbata desabrochada y su capa, en cuanto al cabello ya no era castaño y enmarañado si no lacio y color negro y largo hasta la cintura, en las puntas tenia un color morado que lucia muy bien, estaba llena de pulseras color negro y morado, una gargantilla sencilla en el cuello color negra, y unos aretes discretos (N/A: vaya parece que me estoy describiendo a mi jeje) con la figura de una varita –luna le había intentado poner corchos pero hermione se resistió-

-esta vez Draco vera de que estos Hecha –dijo una ginny divertida

Salieron de ahí y ginny y luna se dirigieron a sus cuartos para arreglarse después de un agotador fin de semana pero felices pues habían logrado lo que querían, hermione se dirigió hacia la clase de pociones algo tarde por cierto, haciendo que al entrar todos voltearan a verla nadie la reconocía, suponían que era una nueva alumna , camino en silencio y con sus libros hasta un lugar apartado a los demás se quedo en silencio junto con sus compañeros y solo levanto la mirada para ver a Snape entrar

-señorita… ¿granger? –dijo algo confundido Snape al ver a Hermione

-si profesor, jane Granger la misma –dijo seria y sin expresión alguna en el rostro

-¿y ese cambio? Ya se por fin logro sacar la locura interna que la atormentaba –dijo sonriendo y los Sytherin (menos draco) riendo a carcajadas

-no señor –dijo aun seria- mi vestimenta, mi cabello y mi maquillase es algo que a usted no le debe interesar –dijo aun sin perder la paciencia- con el respeto que se merece… si es que se lo merece –poniendo una sonrisa notablemente hipócrita- deje de meterse en donde no lo llaman y concéntrese en lo suyo, atormentar alumnos con su nefasta y desagradable clase –dijo borrando su sonrisa y volviendo a quedar en silencio ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros y su profesor

-50 puntos menos para Griffindor por la insolencia de su compañera –dijo Snape Sonriente- y señorita Granger para mi usted no vino Hoy a mi clase ¿entendido?-dijo volteando a ver a una hermione muy tranquila tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta- adonde cree que va

-hoy no existo para usted ¿verdad, no tiene caso que me quede en esta clase, con su permiso… o sin el me retiro –haciendo una notable reverencia y yéndose del lugar

Snape enojado desquito su coraje con los alumnos presentes haciéndolos trabajar exhaustivamente sin éxito pues nadie alcanzo a terminar la poción negándole la calificación a todos,

-estoy arto de esta entupida Granger –dijo enojado zabini al salir de la clase-

-cállate entupido –dijo Draco enojado alejándose de sus "amigos"

-y a este entupido que le pasa –dijo enojado zabini

-nada que te importe –dijo pansy y yéndose tras draco

-vaya entupidos

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca sumamente enojada cuando

-Hermione –dijo draco sentándose en una silla delante de hermione

-que se te ofrece Malfoy –dijo sin voltear a verlo y continuar en su lectura

-quiero una explicación

-una explicación –riendo divertida- no tengo nada que explicarte

-te vi besándote con un entupido niño de 2 ¿me lo vas a negar?

-no tengo por que negar la verdad –dijo leyendo aun su libro- ahora te suplico que me dejes tranquila tengo mucho que estudiar, así que si no te retiras tu me voy yo –juntando sus cosas dispuesta a irse

-quédate ya me voy –dijo Draco dejándole una nota en la mesa a hermione sin que esta se diera cuenta

Hermione solo lo vio y continuo con su lectura cuando se iba a ir de ahí encontró la nota que Draco le había dejado

-menudo entupido –dijo leyendo la nota- "querida Hermione quería decirte que tu cambio realmente me sorprendió pero me gustabas mas antes, te veo en el lago en 4 horas" jaja entupido –dijo tirando la nota y saliendo de ahí


	12. ¿Un Nuevo Admirador?

**Creo que eh dejado en claro que no doy paso en falso, así que toda acción hecha por los personajes dentro de la historia tendrá una reacción en un futuro, simple física amigos míos, perdón por estos últimos patéticos capítulos, pero esque no eh estado en un momento de inspiración, además por falta de tiempo no eh podido regresar pronto, les pido una disculpa, tratare de mejorar en un futuro los siguientes capítulos, por lo pronto solo les dejo este… **

**¿Un Nuevo Admirador?**

-Malfoy, largo, no tengo ganas de estarte aguantando

-no me iré hasta que me digas por que estas así

-¿así?, ¿así como?

-así de, tonta, tu no eres así

-¿tonta?

-¿crees que por que cambiaste eres una mejor persona?

-no me contestes con otra pregunta, y no te contestare eso

-a mi no es quien me lo tienes que contestar hermione, es a ti, en verdad ¿crees que te respetaran solo por como vistes?, ¿por el miedo que inspiras?, ¿por lo hermosa que te vez?

-yo, cállate no sabes nada –nerviosa, nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso

-no hermione, se mas de lo que crees, y si no quieres creer solo ve a Voldemort dime ¿te inspira respeto? No es solo miedo, piénsalo, toma –dándole una pequeña caja que hermione dejo caer- adiós

Hermione se quedo mirando un rato la pequeña caja antes de tomarla e irse del lugar

-no seas tonta niña nadie te quiere… -se dijo hermione en su habitación

-cállate maldito agente… me tienes harta

-jajaja esa es la razón de mi existencia

-Hermione –interrumpió Parvati

-¿que quieres? –molesta

-¿te sientes bien? ¿Te eh notado extraña? –dijo Lavender

-sin contar que hablas sola –dijo Parvati riéndose

-¿piensas que estoy loca?

-no claro que no –dijo Lavender

-claro que si, eres extraña, ridícula, y fea… -termino Parvati

-si tú lo dices –dijo hermione sin prestarle más atención

-cállate, déjala en paz –contesto lavender- vamonos parvati

-adiós –dijo sonriente hermione

Era noche y hermione aburrida decidió dar un paseo, de camino al lago logro ver una silueta sentada frente al lago

-¿Malfoy? –Tratando de identificar al estudiante -¿eres tu?, si, si eres tu, demonios ni aquí puedo deshacerme de ti –dijo dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse

-espera, no es necesario, yo ya me hiba –dijo Draco mirando el suelo

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se fue en otra dirección esperando que Draco se largara

-perdóname hermy –fue todo lo que draco dijo antes de irse

-adiós Malfoy –dijo sonriente hermione mientras lo veía partir- ¿por que no puedo dañarte? –Dijo cuando nadie la podía oír- ¿por que aun te amo? –tomo la caja que draco le había dado hacia ya un rato, y la abrió en ella un hermosa pulsera de oro junto a una nota que decía lo siguiente

"**Porque**

**Escondido por ahí **  
**deseando que ella venga a mí**  
**una sola idea es mi obsesión**  
**que me busque y me jure amor .**  
**no me importan los demás**  
**solo ella y el que ya no está**  
**me quedé solo por amor**  
**y ella siente odio, no, no, no, no…..**

**Siente hoy los problemas**  
**que la vida nos llena**  
**cuando el amor no es amor que sufrir**  
**si te vas yo te espero**  
**y si te miro me muero**  
**no me contento con un hola y adiós**  
**porque estás en mis sueños**  
**eres amor verdadero**  
**lo dejo todo y me marcho por ti**  
**tú no estas yo te espero**  
**y si vienes me muero**  
**pero muero al verte feliz**

**Todos locos por saber**  
**donde estoy donde me esconderé**  
**y solo ella, conoce el lugar**  
**pero prefiere callar, no, no, no, no…..**

**Siente hoy los problemas**  
**que la vida nos llena**  
**cuando el amor no es amor que sufrir**  
**si te vas yo te espero**  
**y si te miro me muero**  
**no me contento con un hola y adiós**  
**porque estás en mis sueños**  
**eres amor verdadero**  
**lo dejo todo y me marcho por ti**  
**tú no estas yo te espero**  
**y si vienes me muero**  
**pero muero al verte feliz… lara, lai, lai…**

**porque estás en mis sueños**  
**eres amor verdadero**  
**lo dejo todo y me marcho por ti**  
**Tú no estas yo te espero**  
**y si vienes me muero**  
**pero muero al verte feliz… lara, lai, lai…**

**me marcho por ti… lara, lai, lai…**

**porque estás en mis sueños**  
**eres amor verdadero**  
**lo dejo todo y me marcho por ti**  
**tú no estas yo te espero**  
**y si vienes me muero**  
**pero muero al verte feliz"**

-que demonios trama -dijo leyendo la nota sonriendo confundida al leerla de nuevo- ahora me saldrá con que se volvió artista, aunque tengo que admitir que es muy bello, pero no, no me convencerá

-¿no lo are? -dijo draco tras de ella

-largo malfoy, no decías que te irías, vamos largo –dijo algo molesta tras esconder la caja

-no la escondas ya la vi., ¿te ayudo a ponerte la pulsera? ¿O puedes sola?

-no me la pondré –entregándosela

-yo no la quiero, quédatela –dijo Draco dando vuelta y yéndose de ahí

-maldito lo odio, después de todo no a cambiado en nada, sigue siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre, lo odio

-Hola ¿hermione? –dijo un joven que acababa de llegar

-si quien eres –dandose vuelta- a, eres tu, largo zabbini –dijo molesta hermione- si quieres molestar mejor vete, no estoy de humor para soportar a tontos como tu

-pero hermosa, solo quiero conversar –dijo sonriente  
-pues yo no, así que te mejor vete

-no me iré –dijo sentándose a su lado- sabes, hoy te vez hermosa, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes

-a si claro, -dijo sin prestarle más atención

-sabes, estuvo mal eso que te hizo Draco –mirándola de reojo- hasta hace poco me lo contó, si fue ayer, quise matarlo pero Snape lo protegió, siento no haberte ayudado, aun el muy cínico juro que aun te podía conquistar, claro que no le creí, pero hermione –viéndola- ya no estas sola, yo te cuidare

-¿y tu crees que te creeré?, vamos ya caí una vez, no cometo el mismo error 2 veces, todos ustedes son iguales –dijo levantándose y dejando caer la pulsera- adiós

-adiós hermosa, ten una linda noche –riéndose cuando esta se fue- ya caerás Greanger, Ya caerás


End file.
